Protection
by Mister Unreliable Narrator
Summary: Someone is going around killing angels in the Supernatural Universe. Castiel and Uriel come to warn Aziraphale but it's not like he's listening...especially with a certain demon affecting his decisions. By the way Uriel wants his flaming sword back!


Disclaimer: _Good Omens _belongs to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. _Supernatural _belongs to Erik Kripke.

* * *

"They're late," said a well dressed man who was lowering his shades delicately to glance at his watch which told the time in twenty one world capitols. "Too Late."

"I am quite aware of that, my dear." Sighed a middle aged man with bleached blond hair and equally pale blue eyes. He seemed quite nervous and fidgety. "Why are you still here, Crowley?"

"I don't really have anything to do except to go back to my flat and sleep for the next decade or so," Replied the well dressed man, who was identified as Crowley, a-matter-of-factly, "I am quite exhausted because of our attempts to avert the Apocalypse."

He lazily swept aside a strand of his obsidian dark hair to flaunt about his molten gold eyes which enhanced his countenance as he grinned savagely at his colleague. "Besides, Aziraphale, that would be rather boring if I didn't have company." He paused to take a sip of coffee, which was black…like his soul. Or what demon's souls were expected to be like anyway.

Aziraphale's expression became rather uncomfortable at Crowley's last statement. Distractedly he took a fork and stabbed at the dish of Devil's Food Cake at the table a few times before placing a bit in his mouth. He relaxed a little as he enjoyed the dessert's moist and airy cocoa flavour.

"If what you heard is true though the Apocalypse maybe starting again anyway," Crowley continued. "…with another Antichrist."

Aziraphale sighed guiltily. He had been waiting for the last hour or so in a bakery for two of his comrades, fellow angels. He had not kept in the best of touch with them over the years though (preferring to spend time with Crowley), and as a result the most dire of news had come about and he was not at all aware of it until recently.

While waiting that hour though Crowley had appeared and sat down next to Aziraphale, ordering for the two of them some desserts.

Aziraphale had kindly declined Crowley's offered apple pie and had settled for Devil's Food Cake instead.

"It will not be like Adam though," Aziraphale frowned. "The new Antichrist is rumoured to-"

There was an audible slam as the door to the bakery opened, revealing two men. One of the men had dark skin and a shaved head. He wore a black suit with no tie. The other man had on a beige overcoat and a blue tie. His dark jade green eyes were a part of an expression that was calm and somber, which was about the opposite of his companion's livid expression.

"The fool has a demon spy with him!" He declared, glowering at Crowley.

Crowley looked rather confused to be acknowledged by this strange intruder.

Aziraphale became rather pale as he realized who this man might be.

It was rather a good thing no one was inside the bakery at the time except the owner who was actually reading "_Foodless Dieting: Slim Yourself Beautiful, The diet book of the century_!" while listening to Queen on his IPod on a really high volume. So he was occupied and too distracted to notice the scene going on.

"Calm down, Uriel, perhaps he does not kn-"

"That's what we get for trusting that imbecile!" Uriel continued, interrupting the other man, who looked oddly like a holy tax accountant. "For god's sake he lost the _flaming sword_, Castiel!"

Uriel said this with the remarkable envy filled voice of someone that would have like to use said sword for various smiting and justice inflicting causes.

Aziraphale shook off the initial shock and turned toward Crowley. "Go. NOW. Away from here!"

"Why?"

"He's The Fire of God!"

"Oh what, like The Voice of God, Metatron?"

"Much more dangerous he-"

As Aziraphale and Crowley were speaking Uriel and Castiel approached closer.

"It has been a while…" Castiel admitted quietly.

"Aziraphale, where exactly is that flaming sword of mine you borrowed for all those years?" Uriel demanded coolly. "I'd like to behead that demon with it."

"What's with this lack of diplomacy?" Crowley said snidely, although aware of the potently dangerous situation he was in.

"About that sword…" Aziraphale tried explaining. "Er…I gave it to Adam and Eve seeing as they were cold, those poor things."

"You gave away my sword to those _mud monkeys_?!" Despite Uriel's dark complexion he was obviously heating up from anger and rage.

"Ouch." Crowley flinched at the insult not directed toward him. "Who pissed in your Wheaties?"

"But they are God's creations!" protested Aziraphale.

"I agree." Castiel spoke up suddenly. "Do not be blasphemous Uriel. Do not forget why we are here."

He turned to Aziraphale. "The reason we are here is because…"

"…someone is going around slaying the angels." Uriel completed Castiel's sentence smugly and looked as horror filled Aziraphale's features.

"Someone is-someone is going around killing angels?" Aziraphale looked and was absolutely horrified. Unable to voice his thoughts on the matter Crowley did first.

"That is impossssible!" he hissed, unable to control is overwhelming emotions on the matter and the realization that Aziraphale was venerable troubled him. "Angels are immortal! How can"

"Many have already died." Castiel said sadly, his demeanor brooding and melancholic. "And the culprit maybe…" his gaze swept over to Crowley with fierce and curious intensity. "…a demon."

"It may not be that one. However, demons are filthy, useless stains. If I had my way they would all be destroyed." said Uriel. Malice suddenly filled his voice. "You can never be too sure." In a swift moment he suddenly leaped over to Crowley and sent a well aimed kick into his stomach which sent the demon out of his chair and onto the ground. Blood spilled from his surprised face.

"You trigger crazy bastard…" hissed Crowley, frowning at his ruined suit. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're the one killing the angels."

Uriel's face was incomprehensible. It looked like Crowley had hit a sore spot.

"Stop!" Aziraphale yelled.

Uriel was about to deal another blow but surprisingly a stern hand gripped his arm tightly before he could attack.

"We are not here to fight." Castiel said. "But to warn and prevent."

"As a Principality you are of some importance." Uriel admitted mildly in a tone to suggest that some importance meant none at all. "You should be around other comrades or guards for protection instead of that…stain." Uriel finished, glaring disdainfully at Crowley.

Aziraphale ignored Uriel and rushed over to Crowley, determined to heal him or check for wounds.

"Crowley…" Aziraphale muttered, saying his name like a prayer.

"He's right, you know." Crowley said weakly, "You should be with others of your kind. If someone is really going around killing the angels I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's silly." Aziraphale huffed. "We're both of angelic stock!"

"You can join us." Castiel said releasing Uriel's arm while looking at Crowley and Aziraphale strangely, confused about the event taking place and the odd human emotions being displayed that he could not quite comprehend. Worry and affection? Was that like what he felt around Dean?

"There is safety and protection in numbers." Uriel persistently offered Aziraphale the chance to continue existence among other angels. "But of course you can't have that trash around." He gestured at Crowley vaguely with his arm now that Castiel released his grip.

"I don't need protection."

"What was that?" growled Uriel, surprised the offer was being refused.

"I don't need protection." Aziraphale repeated firmly. "All I need is Crowley's company, as I have for the last six thousand years."

"Surely-"Uriel was then interrupted by laughter.

The demon was laughing uncontrollably. "Believe me, I know." He smirked knowingly as if he understood some inside joke the other two angels could not get. "If Aziraphale says he doesn't need protection…he doesn't need protection! Got that?" He suddenly closed his snake like yellow eyes and concentrated, willing away the blood from his suit and then stood up, leaning against Aziraphale. He readjusted his shades, oblivious to Uriel shocked expression at the fact Aziraphale did not need protection. Castiel just looked indifferent and calm.

"We're leaving." declared Crowley, leaving the bakery. He took Aziraphale along with him. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride."

"Ciao." Crowley said, as a final farewell.

"Fool." Uriel seemed rather annoyed. Even more so when he realized he hadn't asked Aziraphale about the whereabouts of the sword after he gave it to Adam and Eve. "We have to leave too, Castiel."

Castiel followed along complying with Uriel, but not before ordering a dessert.

* * *

The older Winchester brother smiled.

"Thanks for the pie, Cas."

* * *

Author's Notes:

I love _Supernatural_ and _Good Omens _so it's natural to crossover the two. I may write even more of these crossovers in the future even though I'm bad at it.


End file.
